


HongIce Oneshots

by a_poetic_galaxy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, HongIce, Iceland has a cat, M/M, Romance, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_galaxy/pseuds/a_poetic_galaxy
Summary: Look, I can’t think of titles but I like to write so I thought I should publish these. Enjoy, I guess





	1. Chapter 1

(A HongIce oneshot - inspired by the song Kingston by Faye Webster https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=E_-wRhyY3kQ)  
Extra info: I actually have no idea why Leon’s on a business trip and I don’t know why he’s also visiting his dad on said business trip. I was really tired when I wrote that part but I’m gonna leave it in.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

‘Things aren’t the same without you by my side. The house feels too empty, it’s so quiet and cold. Lately, I’ve kept the lamp on beside my bed just to feel like there’s something for me to acknowledge.

You make my mind race, my heart beats faster whenever I’m around you. You’re a constant presence in most of my dreams, well... the ones I remember, at least.

You haven’t left me permanently, but one week feels long enough. God, I hate it when you go on business trips.

But next week you’ll be back, and I’ll be able to feel safe in your arms once again. I didn’t dream until I met you, you make me feel alive. Like I actually have a purpose in this world.

I know it’s cliché, but I truly believe that we were meant to be together. Perhaps, if I may say such a thing, soulmates. 

(You’ll probably get a kick out of that)

This letter wasn’t supposed to end up being like this but not having you around makes me sappy.

What am I saying, you make me sappy in general. I just have to write it down since you’re not around to hear it..

I hope you’re enjoying your trip though, just don’t come back pissy like you did last time. Even if your dad is being an old man again, though I’m fine if you’re pissy for like two days (just don’t make it a week, please).

I’ll be there to pick you up from the airport, don’t go booking a taxi to try and surprise me.

I love you, way more than you can ever imagine. I miss you, get back safely.

Yours truly,  
Emil’

He set down the pen before folding the paper and placing it into an envelope. Sealing it, he wrote the address on the front and placed a stamp in the upper right corner. He’d post it when he left for work in a few hours.

Standing up from his desk, Emil stretched, rolling his shoulders back to try and release some tension. He grabbed the envelope with a sigh, putting into his satchel which he had set by the door. 

Leaving the room, he went about his morning routine. First drinking a cup of black coffee, it had become his preference in the past two months what with work getting a hectic and him not sleeping well. He then proceeded to take a shower before getting dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue button up. He grabbed breakfast before brushing his teeth and then heading out the door to his job.

Since graduating from university, Emil had managed to open up his own art studio, surprisingly he was actually making money. Leon had become an artist as well, though he was more geared towards media arts and thus earned more than his Icelandic boyfriend.

Sighing he got into his car, starting the engine and buckling up before pulling out of the drive.

~~~~~~~~

It was Sunday night, and Emil was restless. Was he doing the right thing? Would Leon even want what he wanted?

God, he hoped so.

He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if Leon rejected him, he’d probably cry if he was honest. Maybe planning to propose at the airport wasn’t such a great idea? 

He shook his head as he paced the room, Lumi looking at him from the edge of the bed that still remained well kept. She meowed at him, cocking her head to the side as of trying to ask him what was wrong.

Sighing, and knowing that he couldn’t call Lukas or Tino for advice he sat down beside her, petting her gently and trying to calm himself down. “Leon’s coming home early tomorrow morning and I want to propose to him but I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

Amethyst eyes met green ones, one pair was troubled and looked perhaps on the verge of tears as the other just blinked slowly back.

He groaned in frustration, taking out his phone and calling his brother. It took two rings before he picked up.

_“Emil, it’s 11pm. Why are you still up?”_

Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair Emil replied, “I’m scared.”

This confession, unknowingly to Emil, caused his brother concern. _“Of...?”_

“Proposing.” A pause took place before he spoke again, “To Leon.”

Lukas sighed softly, sounding relieved that it was something he might be able to help out with. _“You’ve been dating for long enough, and I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. He’s just as much in love with you as you are with him. He’ll say yes.” He assured, calm evident in his tone._

“You’re sure?”

_“Yes, Emil. Now try to sleep, a few hours is better than none.”_

The call ended after the two said goodnight, Emil getting the reassurance from his brother again beforehand. He set his phone on the night-stand after he had set an alarm to wake him up in a couple of hours. Putting the lamp on its lowest setting, he got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

He jolted awake to the sound of his phone alarm blaring, turning it off Emil got out of bed and turned on the ceiling light to make the room brighter.

He went into his closet; slipping into a pair of dark grey jeans, a white button up and a faded maroon pullover that used to be Leon’s. He brushed his hair before drinking a black coffee (well two), eating a bagel for breakfast, brushing his teeth and then putting some food down for Lumi.

Emil placed the ring box into his coat pocket, checking himself in the mirror once again he decided that he was about as prepared as he could be. Plus, he was running a bit late. 

He put on his shoes, heading out the door and into his car before going towards the airport.

~~~~~~~~

Leon sighed, checking his phone again as he sat on the bench, keeping a hand on his luggage. ‘Emil’s late..’ He thought to himself, checking his messages to see if he had heard anything.

“Leon, I’m so sorry.”

His head snapped up at the sound of his name being said by such a familiar voice. 

“You’re late..”

“I know, I know.” Emil said, running a hand through his hair. “I had trouble sleeping last night and I took a little too long getting ready this morning.”

“Why’d you have trouble sleeping? Is something worrying you?” Leon asked, tilting his head to the said slightly, concern evident in his tone.

“Something was, but not anymore.” 

“What was it?”

~~~~~~~~

Emil looked around quickly, the airport was mostly devoid of people. It was easy to just imagine that the only people around were him and Leon. “This.” He said, getting down on one knee.

“I’ve loved you since we were nineteen, we’ve been dating since we were twenty. It’s been six years and I know that I couldn’t stand to lose you. You complete me, you make me laugh, you make me feel alive. Your touch is electrifying, every kiss feels like it’s the first. I fall in love all over again every time I look at you, I don’t want that to end and I hope you feel the same.” Emil paused, taking the ring box out of his pocket and opening it, holding it towards Leon. “I can’t live without you, so please say yes to marrying me?” The blonde finished his proposal, looking up at Leon with a nervous smile.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he saw the other nod his head, and Emil slipped the ring onto the hand that was offered to him.

Standing up he nearly fell backwards as Leon suddenly engulfed him in a hug. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Leon laughed softly, pulling back a bit as Emil gave his boyfr- no, fiancé; a loving smile. 

“Let’s get home, I’m sure Lumi misses you too.” 

The two quickly left the airport, hand in hand, smiling and laughing and genuinely in love.

Now they just had to deal with wedding plans...

~End~


	2. I Missed Your Skin When You Were East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by the song Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco

Prompt: Meeting again after being separated for a year

Info: Emil and Leon finished college when they were 20, which would make Emil and Leon both 22 now (their birthdays are June 17 and July 1, respectively) 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

True to his word, Emil had gone to Iceland for a year the summer that he finished college. 

But today was the day that he flew back home, back to a place where he used to feel isolated and not quite himself. Though that was in the past, he had Leon now and he couldn’t wait to see him again.

“Hey, are you excited?” Emil asked, smiling as he talked on the phone with his boyfriend.

_“Of course I am, it’s been a year since I last saw you in person.” Leon responded, “I’m picking you up from the airport right?”_

Emil faked a hurt gasp at that, “How could you forget?”

_“I didn’t! I’m just wanting to double check..”_

“My flight lands at 2pm, and it’ll be an international one obviously. Just don’t be late, okay?” 

He heard Leon laugh softly, _“Like I’d be late to pick up my boyfriend from the airport. Have some more faith in me, Em.”_

The pale haired 22 year old smiled at that, a soft blush settling in his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve gotta go now, the flight’s boarding but I’ll be home sooner than you think.” 

_“Looking forward to it, I love you.”_

“I love you too, see you soon.” Emil replied before he hung up the phone.

He grabbed his carry-on and slung it over his shoulder before heading down the tunnel and boarding the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How could Leon forget? He’d been checking the flight status since last night and making sure that it would be on time. He’d memorized the terminal that he needed to be at for 2pm and he’d had a countdown going for the past to weeks. Needless to say, the brunette was ecstatic that his boyfriend would be home today. 

He’d just managed to find a parking spot in the airport’s garage. It was always packed though, so he knew that it was going to take some time to find any space.

Turning off his car, he got out and locked it before shoving the keys into his pocket and running a hand through his hair. 

_“What do you mean you’re going back to Iceland?!” Leon exclaimed, looking at the blonde in front of him. “I thought that I was enough to make you stay...”_

__

__

_Emil sighed heavily, though he had an apologetic look on his face. “You are and I thank you for that, but I miss home and I need to go back.” He said, taking one of Leon’s hands in his own. “It’s just for a year and I can call you every week.”_

_“A year’s a really long time, Emil.”_

_“I know that, Leon. And I’m sorry but I promised my aunt and uncle that I’d visit them for at least a year. And I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”_

Leon shook his head softly to get rid of the memory, he didn’t want to think about that right now. He’d kinda hated the last year, being without Emil for that length of time had sucked. But he had been taking care of his cat, and she was pretty adorable, so at least she was around to remind him of Emil.

He was in the airport by now, standing near one of those screens that notified people of flight status. Leon was happy to see that Emil’s flight was still on time. It’d land in about 20 minutes.

He waited, taking a seat on one of the benches before pulling out his phone and scrolling through his messages. Emil and him had texted quite a bit during his time away, though phone calls and Skype calls had been popular as well.

He sighed again as he watched the minutes tick by slowly, bouncing his leg slightly as he did so. Leon was anxious and excited, though there was some apprehension as well. Sure, he and Emil were soulmates but they hadn’t actually been around each other for a year now. It would probably be awkward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emil had finally been able to get off of the plane, his legs were killing him. He wasn’t that tall, but leg room was pretty much non-existent on that flight. 

He adjusted his carry-on and went through security and customs, thank whomever that it managed to go pretty quickly, he had brought stuff back but most of it was packed securely into his checked luggage. He had paid the difference for the extra weight.

He headed out of the doors and started to make his way to the terminal, grinning when he saw Leon there waiting for him.

“Leon!” He shouted, waving at the brunette who grinned and waved back, standing up now. 

Once he was off the escalator, Emil soon forgot about trying to grab his luggage and instead busied himself with being greeted by the security of Leon’s arms and soft lips pressed to his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having heard his name being called and spotting Emil soon after, Leon quickly made his way over to meet his boyfriend. As soon as the other had gotten off the escalator, the brunette hugged him tightly before trying to get all the emotions he had felt at the moment, and during the time Emil had been away, expressed properly through a kiss.

The couple now stood off to the side, foreheads resting against each other.

“Don’t you dare _ever_ leave me for that long again.” Leon said, breaking out of the hug. “I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

Emil chuckled, grinning softly. It was obvious to passers-by that the young couple were very much in love. “I won’t,” he said. “I promise.” 

Leon placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips again, before heading to the luggage carousel and picking up Emil’s bag. “Good, cause I can’t imagine going through another year without you.”

“And neither could I,” the blonde responded, taking a hold of Leon’s hand before intertwining their fingers. “I’ve missed you too much to even think about such a thing.”

And with that the duo walked out of the airport, hands intertwined, smiles on their faces and love in their eyes.

They were happy

~End~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hugs around the waist from behind and nuzzling their neck while talking as casually as ever.  
> Song Inspo: Yellow by Coldplay   
> Notes: The ending doesn’t really make sense but I tried to be poetic. Honestly, I’m not really happy with how this turned out

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was early in the morning and Emil had only just managed to get himself out of Leon’s grasp. It was a rather warm morning, even for the month of July, so he didn’t bother pulling on a shirt as he quietly left the room, heading downstairs and into the kitchen. 

He turned the radio on low, plugging his phone into it before hitting shuffle on a playlist that he’d made a while ago with Leon. He hummed along to the music, gathering the stuff he’d need to make breakfast after getting some coffee into his system. 

He smiled fondly as he remembered when he’d moved in with Leon but was broken from his reverie when he felt fur brush up against his bare ankles. Looking down, he smiled softly at his cat who meowed back in return.

“I get it, you’re hungry. Gimme a second.” Emil said, heading over to the cupboard and taking out a can before putting some into Lumi’s bowl.

Setting the bowl back down on the ground, he stretched as he stood and then went back to getting breakfast.

Humming along to the radio as he cooked, Emil smiled to himself. He had a feeling that today was going to be a pretty good day. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Leon woke up to an empty space beside him. Yawning, he stretched his arms above his head, trying to figure out where Emil could be.

Taking a few minutes to think and wake up, he realized that he could smell something cooking. 

‘And he says that he’s not romantic.’ Leon thought, laughing softly to himself as he got out of bed.

He was quiet as could be while leaving the room and walking downstairs. He popped his head into the kitchen, just looking at Emil and admiring the fact that he’d gotten so lucky to have the blond in his life.

Walking up behind his boyfriend, he put his arms around his waist and rested his head against his shoulder lightly, pressing a few kisses there.

Leon felt Emil jump slightly in surprise, the blonde turning his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. 

“Morning, gorgeous. Did you sleep well?”

Leon hummed in response, brushing his lips against Emil’s neck a few times. “The bed’s cold without you, you could at least wait until I wake up to leave.”

Emil laughed softly at that, shaking his head in amusement. “But that would ruin the surprise,” he replied. “Besides, you looked really peaceful so I thought you’d enjoy the extra few minutes.”

“Thanks, babe. I’m so lucky to have you.” Leon said, resting his head against Emil’s shoulder. “What’s today’s plan of attack? Carpe diem and all that right?”

“Well, first thing to tackle is breakfast. Then we should probably get dressed.”

“Yeah, yeah. I meant after breakfast, Em.”

Emil put some waffles onto the plate that he had at the side, putting more batter into the pan. “I was thinking about maybe going to the beach. We could take a picnic, I could paint, we could both paint if you want too.” 

“If we’re gonna do that, you’ll have to bathe in sunscreen.” The brunette reminded, “you burn easily, Mr. fair skin.” He teases, pressing light kisses to Emil’s neck, shoulders and upper back. 

Letting out a sigh, Emil finished up the waffles he was making and put them on the plate. He turned the oven off, prying Leon’s hands from around his waist before turning to face him and taking his hands in his own again.

“You’re clingy this morning, what are you after?”

“Can we just spend the day at home? We haven’t done that for a while.”

Emil hummed in thought, absentmindedly running his thumbs over Leon’s knuckles. “Sure thing, babe. It’s too hot out anyways and there’s a storm rolling in.”

“How do you know?” Leon asked, raising an eyebrow in skepticism. 

“Just do.” 

It was said with a shrug, the blonde brushing off the question yet again. Though this whole “sixth-sense” thing was something that Emil seemed to share in common with his older brother, Lukas (who claimed that it was magic).

“You sure that it’s not ‘magic’?” Leon joked, giving a small laugh before leaning up slightly and pressing a kiss to Emil’s nose.

Another shrug.

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Anyway, are we eating upstairs or at the table?” 

“Upstairs, today’s a lazy day.” 

With that said, Emil let go of Leon’s hands and grabbed a tray out from the cabinet, putting the plate of waffles on it.

~~~~~~~~

The couple spent the rest of the day indoors, doing their best to stay out of the summer heat wave that lingered outside. 

Emil hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on at all that day, having grown up with a cold climate he had found it too hot. Though he had the opportunity to model for a drawing of Leon’s and mainly played with Lumi if he wasn’t trying to work on a painting.

By the time the sun had set, both men had turned their bodies into canvases. Flicking paint at each other, both of their bodies becoming a multi-coloured galaxy. 

Though Emil was also donning a few marks from Leon, the brunette getting a little carried away earlier that morning. 

But with the setting sun, and the July night sky being lit up with stars and fireflies, they headed out into the backyard. Hands entwined, skin being clean after a cold shower, lying down in the grass and looking at the stars as Emil pointed out various constellations. 

For both of them, this was paradise. Their own little slice of heaven in a sometimes un-perfect world.

~End~


End file.
